<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>read a poem while you wait by Elizabeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833078">read a poem while you wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth/pseuds/Elizabeth'>Elizabeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Honestly This Is Just Filth, M/M, PWP, Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Song fic, a mild one, and somehow, did i mention porn?, it's porn folks, oh boy here we go - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth/pseuds/Elizabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier wants it bad, but Geralt has things to do.<br/>But he's nice, so he lets him warm his cock while he waits.</p><p>This is just absolute, pure filth, so, there you have it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>read a poem while you wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are so many other things I actually need to be doing right now, so I wrote this instead. Don't judge me please. I can't believe I'm posting this in public.</p><p>There are two Amazing Devil songs quoted here because I didn't want to write any poetry tonight, that wasn't what this is about. The first is "King" and the second is "That Unwanted Animal." 10/10 recommend.</p><p>Here, have some porn because I like you:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">Jaskier’s skin is aflame. Sweat rolls down his chest and his back in lazy rivulets. He can do nothing to stop it because he’s holding a book of poetry, and Geralt hasn’t told him to put it down. He lets out a whimper.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Keep reading,” Geralt growls. He grips Jaskier’s waist so tight his breath is reduced to a quick gasp, and Geralt pulls him down tighter on his cock. “I told you not to move.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Jaskier nods and continues reading in a shaky voice. “<em>You fumble through the dark / However wide and deep and far my dear</em><span>.” He gasps. His cock throbs, hot and red and so hard he can’t remember what it feels like to not be aroused.</span></p><p class="MsoNormal">“Mmm,” Geralt hums, and Jaskier is so sensitive, so attuned to him, that he can feel it in his gut and his throat.</p><p class="MsoNormal"><em>How long have they been like this?</em> It feels like hours.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“<em>The waves made of fingers and the madness that lingers / Rips into the bark of our bones</em>,” Jaskier reads. He tries to keep himself still to please his witcher. He knows he’s just there right now to keep his cock hard and warm. He can do this. He feels his core muscles start to ache, but it’s nothing to match the burn and the stretch of his body around Geralt’s thickness.</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt was grinding herbs for a potion, and the smell still clings to him, spicy and earthy.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I <em>need</em> it,” he had whined.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You can wait,” Geralt insisted.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He had rubbed against Geralt like a cat, unable to stop himself. They’d ridden all day before taking a room at a small inn, and Geralt had gone to pick up supplies at an apothecary before tending to him. Jaskier had pouted, and when that didn’t work, he tried shedding clothes.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“You need to work on your music, just like I need to work on this,” Geralt had insisted, watching him from the corner of his eye. Jaskier bent over and picked up his lute, apparently giving Geralt a different idea. “Hmm. If you need it that bad, you can have it,” he relented. “But I still need to work.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Breathless and eager, Jaskier had agreed. Geralt let him unbuckle and untie until he was bare, and he sat at the small writing desk, mortar and pestle on its top. He was just barely hard, so Jaskier had knelt beneath the desk and taken him in his mouth, almost frantic with need. “Shh,” Geralt had soothed him. He brushed his hair back as his cock swelled in Jaskier’s mouth. “I’m going to give you what you need, but I need to do this first.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Jaskier had hummed in agreement, and Geralt’s cock twitched in his mouth. He could do this for hours, he knew, if he kept his jaw relaxed. He tried to not be too vigorous—he knew Geralt wouldn’t like being interrupted, so he suckled long and slow. But when Geralt’s cock began to leak with his arousal, it confirmed that Jaskier was making him feel good. The knowledge stirred him. He couldn’t help but bob his head and swallow down. He could feel Geralt, hot and thick at the back of his throat and it was an instinctive need to take him further.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Not yet,” Geralt had growled. He pulled himself back and Jaskier had whined. “Then you’ll just kneel there and be good,” Geralt told him. “Or else I’ll make you wait over on the bed.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Jaskier had pulled himself back and continued to just keep his cock warmly sheathed in his mouth. He knew he was supposed to keep his hands to himself, so he held them behind his back.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Good,” Geralt praised him. “That’s so good, you don’t even have to be told.” He looked down and held Jaskier’s gaze. “So beautiful and good like that, on your knees for me, aren’t you?” His voice was a low rasp, barely audible in their quiet room. When Jaskier was quiet and still, Geralt smiled, and Jaskier felt his chest ache with emotion. “Good.” He brushed his hair back again. “I need to finish this and then write a letter. If you’re good, I’ll let you sit on my lap.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt had to get up to take out the writing supplies, and he pulled out one of Jaskier’s books at the same time, setting them on the little desk. He turned the chair out, with his paper and ink beside the mortar. “Oil,” he ordered, and Jaskier had agreed. He dribbled some on his fingers and reached to finger himself open. “No,” Geralt stopped him. “On me. If you’re that eager, you can take it. Can’t you?”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Jaskier’s breath hitched in anticipation. He nodded, reaching to slick Geralt’s cock.</p><p class="MsoNormal">He sank backwards onto Geralt’s lap. His cockhead pressed insistent against his ass and Jaskier forced himself to not make a sound as he let it push in, breaching him.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt grunted. “That’s right, Jask. Take it. Good. <em>Fuck that’s tight</em>. Just like that.” He rubbed little circles onto his back with his warm, calloused hands. A shiver ran the length of Jaskier, turning his skin to gooseflesh. “That’s right. That’s perfect. So good to me, aren’t you?” His words set Jaskier's cheeks aflame. His cock throbbed with it.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Jaskier knew when he sat on Geralt he was to lower himself slowly, not let himself rock up and down, and he felt his body give into the white-hot stretch. It stung, but the fullness overwhelmed as Geralt’s cock penetrated him. He moved achingly slow, evening his breath and bearing down to take it.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Shh, shh, that’s it. <em>So tight for me</em>. That’s so good, Jask. Good. Just a little bit more.” Jaskier quivered.</p><p class="MsoNormal">It seemed to take forever. Jaskier knew he needed it all. He needed to take everything Geralt would give him. His own cock was hard and leaking as the ache faded into bliss. He let his ass come to rest against Geralt’s hips. “Mmm. Perfect.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt wrote. His body swayed some as his hand and arm moved. Occasionally a vibration coursed through his body as he made low, thoughtful sounds. Jaskier tried to hold back his trembling. </p><p class="MsoNormal">“I want to hear your voice,” Geralt murmured. “Do you want to read to me?” He placed his hand on Jaskier’s side, and let it track up to his chest.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Yes,” Jaskier panted. “Anything.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Good.” Geralt handed him a book. “Sit up straight.”</p><p class="MsoNormal"> </p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt finished the letter long ago. “Keep going,” he says. Jaskier’s legs have gone to sleep. His abdomen will be sore for days, but he’ll relish the memory, if he doesn’t get to do it again in the meantime. Geralt seems to have grown even bigger, and his fingers are splayed across Jaskier’s body.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“<em>I’ll smile as I climb the stairs / To the light that you keep burning there</em>,” Jaskier reads. He thinks how out of everyone in the world, <em>he</em> is the one who gets to feel Geralt like this. He's the one who reads to him after a long day on the trail. “<em>And our muscles that are waltzing and our shadows that are bold sing / Come rip up the flesh of my fears</em>.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt presses his face against the top of Jaskier’s spine. His lips part, and Jaskier feels his teeth. “<em>But our voices collide with each howl of the tide</em>,” he reads. His voice cracks as Geralt bites down on his shoulder. “<em>Singing all hell and its fire waits for us</em>. <em>Oh,</em> fuck…” His body convulses—he can’t control it. He grinds down, seeking friction. He’s so full, so desperately, wonderfully full.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt’s grip tightens again, stopping him. His hand moves again, and he kisses over the bite, and then pinches Jaskier’s nipple. He cries out. Geralt hushes him again. “They’ll think I’m murdering you.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Hnngh, <em>please</em>, Geralt.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“I think you can go longer.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“No, I can’t! I need you to move.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Read me another.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt’s hands still and Jaskier turns the page. “<em>There's a second wind coming / As we lie here in our bed</em>,” he begins. Geralt’s cock throbs. He likes this one, Jaskier knows. He smiles around the words. “<em>It rattles the bones of our fathers</em>,” He lets his voice take on the throaty little husk he knows drives Geralt wild. “<em>Carries whispers from the dead</em>.” Geralt lets out a low growl when he hears, and Jaskier licks his lips. “<em>But the wind has picked us up now / We're hanging in the air</em>.” He tenses himself, tightening around Geralt.</p><p class="MsoNormal">In response, Geralt lets out a low groan. “<em>Jask</em>,” he warns.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Jaskier clenches again. “<em>And as you grip me like an animal / That you're about to spear</em>—”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt makes a feral sound and takes the book from Jaskier’s hands. “Enough,” he growls. As he twists to set it aside, Jaskier rocks forward and back on his cock, moaning. “To the bed.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“No,” Jaskier moans. He presses down on Geralt’s knees and leverages himself up, and then drops back, arching his back.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“What do you want, then?” Geralt asks. His hands caress Jaskier’s arms and chest.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Want to ride you,<em> mmmm</em>.” Jaskier tries to catch his breath, but every time he rocks back down on Geralt, he feels like his cock pushes the air from his lungs.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt squeezes his hip to stop him, and reaches his other hand to Jaskier’s neck. “Look at me,” he whispers.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Jaskier obeys. He licks his lips, and feels how swollen they are from taking Geralt for so long. Geralt’s eyes roam over his face. “Look at you,” he says. “Just fucking look at you.” He leans in and takes Jaskier’s lips in a bruising kiss. When his tongue flits against Jaskier’s lips, he opens them and meets it with his own. He starts rocking up and down again, and Geralt leans back and groans again, so Jaskier starts to ride in earnest. He bounces on it, letting himself take it as deep as it will go.</p><p class="MsoNormal">His own cock bounces free with the motion, and a glistening drip of precome reflects the candles as it trails to the floor. Geralt’s hands are slick with Jaskier’s sweat. His own chest is wet from keeping himself still and in their position, and when Jaskier starts to tire, he grips his hips and helps him bounce, quickening the pace.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Fuck,” Jaskier moans. “Fuck! Geralt!”</p><p class="MsoNormal">The wet slap of skin on skin fills the room, faster and faster. Even Geralt’s breath is audible now, as he grits his teeth and hisses, “Yeah, <em>fuck</em>, take it, <em>yes</em>.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">“So deep,” Jaskier cries, “fuck, yes! Give it, <em>fuck</em>, <em>ngh, </em>to me!”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt pushes their things aside and lunges up, bending Jaskier over the writing desk. He thrusts in from behind in hard, fast strokes. Jaskier can’t speak. His voice gives out, save for throaty noises and shallow breaths.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Geralt doesn’t pause. He fucks him deep, thorough, and raw. He presses his hand down on Jaskier’s back, and with the other, squeezes the back of his neck. “So—fucking—perfect—” he grunts, and Jaskier’s loses it. His eyes roll back as he comes hard with a hoarse cry. Geralt continues to fuck him through it, and his hand strokes along his back. “Perfect for me, so tight, so good, Jask—” and then his voice, too, is gone as he lets loose.</p><p class="MsoNormal">When he comes, Jaskier clenches tight around him, making it as good as he can.</p><p class="MsoNormal">Finally, Geralt collapses against his back. He presses a hot kiss to the back of his neck, and Jaskier turns to offer his mouth.</p><p class="MsoNormal">They stay there for awhile, until Jaskier’s pulse comes back down, and Geralt can bring himself to pull out.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Next time,” Geralt says, “<em>I’m</em> going to sit on <em>your</em> lap and make you wait two hours.”</p><p class="MsoNormal">Jaskier nods. “Tomorrow,” he agrees.</p><p class="MsoNormal">“Mmm.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My other stories will be updated soon. Honestly, I just wrote this in like, a mad rush of lust after eating Chinese food for dinner. Take that for whatever it's worth.<br/>I still can't believe I'm not making this anonymous. I'm almost embarrassed, but not like, enough to not share. What a weird community we are.</p><p>But since it's not anonymous... Did you like it? Comments and kudos give me life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>